Chameleon Bloodline
The Chameleon Bloodline . were able to adapt to their surrounding, often woodsmen and hunters. Awakenings: A Prelude to Tao of the Naga (Imperial Herald #9) Next to the Cobra Bloodline, the Chameleon Bloodline was the most mutated of the Naga Bloodlines. Demeanor Chameleons tended to be charming and outgoing. They enjoyed interacting with other species as well as their own race, and were known for their gregarious nature. Rokugan, pp. 27-28 They often were woodsmen and hunters, able to adapt to their surroundings. Clan War: Naga Army Expansion, p. 14 Lost City A Chameleon city once existed in the waters below what would become the Bay of Dark Water. The naga city was ravaged by the Lying Darkness, and its name was lost even to the Akasha. The first Naga Abominations arose from this city, releasing a terrible poison into the Akasha that would lead to many later mutations, known as Dark Water Abominations. After the first Great Sleep they were left completely alone. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 19-20 Mutations Chameleon mutations were rarely severe and could even be beneficial at times. One such mutation actually stabilized and became a trait of the Bloodline: all Chameleon had the ability to change their skin color to match their surroundings. This made them exceptional scouts and (in times of war) spies. Another common mutation was their ability to breathe underwater. This mutation was common enough that the Chameleon were often relegated to the task of guarding the aquatic egg-nests of the Naga. They had dolphins and trained sharks which supported them in watch duty. Way of the Naga, p. 36 Legend The Naga and Ningyo races were somehow related. Legends said that it was a time that the bloodline of the Chameleon lived entirely beneath the water, sharing their homes with the Ningyo. It resulted in Naga children that had inherited the Ningyo's ability to alter their shape, and it would become the Chameleon's ability to alter the color and texture of their skin. Pearls Chameleon had the skill necessary to encourage the Magic Pearls to form, and had the wisdom of the greatest pearls ever formed; the Black Pearls. History The First Naga War The expansionistic Asp used their poisons to destroy the lesser bloodlines during the Bloodland Wars. The Greensnakes were enslaved, while the Chameleons escaped to the sea. Before the Asp could conquer the Cobras and Constrictor Bloodlines, the Asp leader, the Shahismael, was killed by his lieutenant, the Shahadet. Way of the Naga, pp. 24, 28 Attacked In 1123 a Chameleon outpost had been destroyed by a Sea Spider. Way of the Naga, p. 37 Ningyo Allies During the Clan Wars, when the Naga awakened from their slumber, many Chameleon scouts undertook a pilgrimage to Mizu Mura. When they arrived, the ningyo flocked to the shores of the White Shore Lake, eager to meet their long-dormant cousins. Naga taught several of the village elders the ningyo language. The Legend of White Shore Lake, Imperial Histories (Imperial Herald v2 #15), by Rich Wulf Candas, the sleeping underwater city of the Chameleons, was protected by Ningyo. Creatures de Rokugan, p. 50 Slumber After the Naga race went to its Great Sleep, the pearl divers were not distracted anymore by the Chameleon guards. Pearl Divers (Gold flavor) Known Chameleon Leaders See also * Chameleon Bloodline/Meta Category:Naga Bloodlines